Toques
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: [Resposta do Desafio 140 Temas do MdF] E se eu lhe perguntasse, qual o sentido que você mais gosta? O que você me responderia?


**Disclaimer: **Gravitation não me pertence, faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Toques**

E se eu lhe perguntasse: Qual o sentido que você mais gosta? O que me responderia?

A visão, que nos permite observar as coisas mais belas da vida, e ao mesmo tempo as mais banais? O olfato, o qual nos permite sentir doces aromas das flores de primavera? A audição talvez, que nos deixa desfrutar dos sons melódicos dos mais belos pássaros…? Ou o paladar, nos trazendo conhecimentos sobre os gostos mais apreciados da vida?

Ou, quem sabe, o tato? Este sim, devo ressaltar que é o sentido que mais me atrai.

Belo dom este que temos de sentir… sentir toques delicados e preciosos em nossas peles, poder tocar os outros e ao mesmo tempo ser tocado, ter prazeres desmedidos. Quem nunca desejou ser tomado por prazeres que vão além da compreensão? De estar com a pessoa amada, de se entregar a desejos carnais dos quais poucos realmente desfrutam, os quais muitos encaram como simples atos de satisfação, atos que não precisam realmente de almas entrelaçadas e sensações extremas.

Eu gosto do tato, desse jeito eu posso _senti-lo_ perto de mim, posso sentir sua respiração acariciar a minha pele de maneira suave, posso sentir seus dedos hábeis percorrendo meu corpo numa trilha sutil e perigosa, posso sentir o calor exalado pelos corpos, por puro prazer, desfrutando de sensações exorbitantes e – alguns certamente diriam – proibidas. Prazer pode ser perigoso… toques podem ser proibidos, luxúria é um pecado. Mas, se tudo isso faz com que os toques e este sentido sejam um erro… eu digo que gosto do perigo, eu digo que ignoro a proibição, eu digo que peco. Afinal, se não é para sentir e desfrutar de seus prazeres, por que ter tato? Por que viver privado de seus sentidos?

Ignoro os pensamentos alheios, danem-se aqueles que condenam a luxúria, que condenam esse toque tão sedutor… eles não têm o mesmo que eu, eles não tem alguém que os faça sentir… pois que me condenem, e outros que me invejem, não sinto culpa alguma… prazeres carnais me fazem sentir-me vivo. O tato me faz sentir mais vivo que qualquer outro sentido… você sabe por quê? Não apenas pelos doces prazeres da vida, mas também, pela dor que sinto no corpo, por cada corte e arranhão que já provocaram a perda de meu sangue, por cada gota que escorreu lentamente por minha pele… fossem elas as gotas escarlates de sangue de meus ferimentos mais graves, ou fossem elas as gotas de lágrimas de minhas lembranças mais obscuras e tristes.

Não sinto prazer por dores na carne, não sou masoquista… mas saber que, depois que essas dores se extinguirem, terei o toque _dele_ em minha pele mais uma vez, consolando-me e afastando a agonia do sofrimento, me faz sentir-me ainda mais vivo, ainda mais satisfeito por ter esse dom…

Ah sim, está mais que óbvio que venero este de meus cinco sentidos. Amo ser tocado por _ele_, odeio me ferir, mas adoro esta sensação de que continuo cada dia ainda mais vivo. Embora eu tenha que admitir… perdê-lo, seria perder a vontade de ter prazer… perdê-lo, seria perder a vontade de sentir toques sedutores em minha pele, seria perder a vontade de provar novos sabores que meu paladar desconhece, perder a vontade de sentir os bons aromas da primavera, perder a vontade de enxergar as belezas desse mundo, perder a vontade de ouvir quaisquer sons que tentassem me iludir melodicamente. O que é este sentimento? Não sei dizer… mas tenho a certeza de que não se encaixa entre estes cinco sentidos carnais, e tentar explicar essa nova sensação de vazio que me assola ao pensar na possibilidade dele deixar-me, seria mudar o completo rumo de nossa questão inicial.

Pois então, mais uma vez volto a perguntar-lhes:

Qual o sentido que você mais gosta? O que me responderá?

**Fim**

**Cá estou eu com mais respostas ao Desafio dos 140 Temas do Mundo dos Fics. Dessa vez, invadindo a sessão de Gravitation.**

**O tema dessa vez foi **Tato**. Acho que deve estar um pouco óbvio.**

**Não sei se está parecido, mas esse casal foi o que melhor se encaixou. No caso, quem está refletindo sobre os sentidos, é o Shuichi, acerca do Yuki, certamente.**

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado da fic, e se gostaram, ficarei imensamente feliz em receber reviews.**

**Ja!**


End file.
